The Day After
by afanoflife
Summary: Hunith and Merlin are both learning to adjust to the changes life is throwing at them.
1. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>The Day After<p>

The day after her son left was the hardest for her. She couldn't help but call out when she awoke that morning, only to realize that he wasn't there. She couldn't help but prepare two bowls of food at lunch time. She couldn't help but say good night to her son, only to realize that she was alone.

That night she cried herself to sleep, thinking of her baby boy. When she awoke the next morning, she put on a brave face. Every mother had to let their child go eventually. Hunith, like so many others, just wished she could be different.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me forever to correctly upload this story. I accidently put it under the wrong category the first time, but I learned. I had fun writing my first fanfic!<strong>


	2. A Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin was sleeping soundly when someone came into his room and shook his shoulder. "It's time to get up, Merlin. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of work." Groaning, Merlin struggled to sit up in his bed. For a minute, he just sat there, thinking to himself. He had only been in Camelot for a few days, but his life had already changed drastically.<p>

Gaius was okay, if not a bit strange. It was still weird thinking that the man knew his biggest secret. There was now the fact that he had an unwanted job. Being the personal servant to a prince was not what Merlin wanted to do for the rest of his life.

The most drastic difference by far was that he no longer had his mother with him. He would no longer hear her calling his name in the mornings. He would no longer be sharing his meals with her. He would no longer hear her loving voice as she gave him encouragement to get through the day.

Sighing, Merlin got up and dressed for the day. Change was a part of life and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just learn to adapt to whatever life decide to throw at him.


	3. Provide

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Looking down at his clothing, Merlin sighed. His boots had definitely seen better days. They were old and dirty. The shirt he was currently wearing was threadbare. His pants contained more than once patch. They would have to be replaced eventually, but not today. He carefully divided up his monthly pay into two stacks. One contained more than the other. He put the larger stack into a packet. Tomorrow, he would send it to his mother.<p>

He had a duty to provide for her. He was, after all, her only son. It didn't matter that they were living in two different kingdoms. It didn't matter that he was forced to put off buying new clothes for himself. What mattered was that his mother was being provided for. As long as his mother was looked after and cared for, he would be happy.


	4. A Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Hunith was outside of her home, hanging up the last few items of laundry. The day had been like any other. She had been busy taking care of her home and providing for herself. It was hard; there were no doubts about that. There were days where she missed her son terribly. Missing him not only for his cheerful and bright attitude, but for the help he would offer her daily. How she managed without her son was a great mystery to her.<p>

It was while she was thinking about this that a small packet was delivered to her. At first, she was surprised. Usually, the only letters she received were from was Gaius, but what she had been given was not a letter. Hunith walked into her home to open it up. It was there that she received an even bigger surprise.

Contained within the packet was a small amount of coins. Immediately, Hunith knew who had sent the gift. A smile appeared on her face.

In his own way, Merlin was fulfilling a promise he had made her when he was younger. She remembered his words like it was just yesterday. _No matter how far apart we end up being, I will always find a way to care and provide for you. That's a promise._

* * *

><p><strong>I have a question for anyone who feels like answering it. Do you think it would even be possible for Merlin to know the date of his birth? Did peasants have ways of keeping track of such things?<strong>

**(To anyone who is currently reading my story _Twins_: The next chapter will be up on Friday.)**


	5. Slowing Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Hunith's life had slowed down considerably after Merlin had left. Before, she had been caring for two people. Each day she had to do laundry, cook, and clean. Merlin had helped her, but she had still been kept busy for most of the day.<p>

On top of all that, Hunith had to look out for her son. Merlin's magic was a secret that must be closely guarded. Each day was spent keeping him out of trouble as his magic popped up at random moments.

For her, each day had been a constant whirlwind of activity. Between Merlin's magic and the chores that were required, Hunith's life had been a little crazy. But that was no longer true. Instead, her days had become what most people would consider normal.

Before Merlin had left, Hunith had often craved a simpler and slower paced lifestyle. Now, she wished life would return to the way things used to be. She craved a life where her and her son could be together, tackling the random events life decided to throw their way.


	6. Speeding Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin was aware that his mother knew how to read and write, but it had never bothered him. He knew that his mother did not have the resources necessary to teach him such a skill.<p>

However, the longer he stayed in Camelot, the more he regretted not knowing how to read and write. Living with Gaius, he was surrounded by various books and things every day. He was even more aware of this as he sat at the table in Gaius' workshop, flipping through a book.

His eyes scanned the pages, but they never settled on an actual word. To him, the book was useless. It contained nothing but incomprehensible scribbles. He knew that it didn't have to remain that way. Looking at Gaius, Merlin asked, "Gaius, do you think you could teach me to read and write?"

For a moment, Gaius just stared at Merlin. "Are you telling me that your mother never taught you?"

Merlin nodded his head and replied, "I knew that she had the skills, but she always lacked the resources necessary to teach me."

"Well, Merlin. I would be delighted to teach you," Gaius responded. With those words, Merlin opened himself to a whole new world.

* * *

><p><strong>It has always bothered me that Merlin could read on the show. However, it doesn't really matter in the big picture. I think that this little chapter has been one of favorites.<strong>


	7. Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin was aware that his mother knew how to read and write, but it had never bothered him. He knew that his mother did not have the resources necessary to teach him such a skill.<p>

However, the longer he stayed in Camelot, the more he regretted not knowing how to read and write. Living with Gaius, he was surrounded by various books and things every day. He was even more aware of this as he sat at the table in Gaius' workshop, flipping through a book.

His eyes scanned the pages, but they never settled on an actual word. To him, the book was useless. It contained nothing but incomprehensible scribbles. He knew that it didn't have to remain that way. Looking at Gaius, Merlin asked, "Gaius, do you think you could teach me to read and write?"

For a moment, Gaius just stared at Merlin. "Are you telling me that your mother never taught you?"

Merlin nodded his head and replied, "I knew that she had the skills, but she always lacked the resources necessary to teach me."

"Well, Merlin. I would be delighted to teach you," Gaius responded. With those words, Merlin opened himself to a whole new world.

* * *

><p><strong>It has always bothered me that Merlin could read on the show. However, it doesn't really matter in the big picture. I think that this little chapter has been one of favorites.<strong>


	8. Receiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Hunith was happy with her life. There were not many things that she regretted. However, there was one small part of her life that she wished she could change. When she was little, she had been taught the joys of reading and writing. She wished more than anything that she would have had access to the resources necessary to teach Merlin the same skills. She knew, without a doubt, that her son would have loved being able to open a book and learn something new. He would have loved being able to write down his thoughts on a piece of paper. Sadly, her son had been denied that small joy in life.<p>

Her thoughts changed, however, when she received a letter one day. The writing on the front didn't look familiar to her. When she opened up the letter, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face.

On the page was written:

_Dear Mum,_

_Just wanted to say I love you._

_Merlin_

The letter only contained those few words, but they made up the sweetest letter she had ever received.


	9. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>It was finally dark outside. Merlin went over to the window in his small room and looked outside. The stars were shining brightly in the pitch black sky. For the most part, Camelot was silent, only broken by the pacing of the occasional guard. For a while, Merlin stayed there, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Then, he returned to his bed and to the book lying on top of it. It was his spell book, one of his many dangerous secrets.<p>

Merlin loved this time of day. It was silent and peaceful. More importantly, many people were asleep. For Merlin, the nighttime represented freedom. He could freely practice any magic he wanted to within reason. He could study his spell book away from the prying eyes of the Court physician's numerous visitors. He could attempt spells without being reprimanded by his mentor. Without a doubt, Merlin's favorite time of day was when the stillness of the night surrounded him.


	10. Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Hunith awoke early in the morning. The sun had barely risen above the horizon. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Hunith smiled to herself. Getting up out of her bed, Hunith walked over to the small table in the corner of her home.<p>

This was her favorite time of day. The world was just beginning to wake up and prepare for a new day. Other than the normal sounds coming from outside, barely anything else broke the peaceful silence. Hunith breathed in deeply through her nose. She loved the feel of the cool morning air. Hunith sat her table for a while, enjoying the peace and calm each new day brought with it, but soon, Hunith would have to get up and begin her day.

Each day began like this for her. She would take the time to enjoy her favorite portion of the day. She used it as a time to prepare for the upcoming challenges life was sure to bring. For Hunith, nothing could compare to the beauty of the early morning.


	11. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>When Hunith arrived in Camelot, she was relieved. Hope filled her as she walked through the crowed sheets, on her way to the castle. Many thoughts ran through her head as she walked along. A lot depended on her visit to Camelot. The fate of her village rested in the hands of a king that wasn't even responsible for her small village. She had no idea what help King Uther would be able to offer, but she hoped it would be enough to save her home.<p>

These thoughts were all erased from her mind when she heard someone call to her. "Mother?" she heard. Looking towards the voice, Hunith saw her son coming towards her. She could finally see her son again! Pure joy swept through Hunith as she got a good look at her son for the first time in a while. As Merlin touched her bruised face, her reasons for being in Camelot came rushing back. The joy of seeing Merlin was suddenly overshadowed by her task at hand. Things would get better though. She would do everything in her power to make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Moment of Truth" is one of my favorite episodes. <strong>


	12. Anger

**School was cancelled today because of snow! I was very happy when my mom told me the news. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished getting water from the well. He was on his way back to the castle when he saw his mother walking through the streets of Camelot. Seeing her, he called out, "Mother?" The woman turned her head toward his voice.<p>

"Merlin!" his mother cried as she came running towards him. For a moment, Merlin was incredibly happy. He was finally getting a chance to his mother again. However, his thoughts changed when he saw the bruise on her face.

"What happened?" he asked. He felt rage begin to burn within him. _What person would do this to a woman_, Merlin thought to himself. He watched as his mother looked down at the ground. This made him feel even angrier. "Who did this to you?" His mother still remained silent.

Merlin realized the reason his mother must have come to Camelot. She was seeking help. At that moment, Merlin became determined to help her. It was his duty as her son to protect her, no matter the cost. He would do whatever he could to see that she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I just posted the first chapter of a Ranger's ApprenticeMerlin crossover fic. Feel free to have a look at it.**


	13. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm afraid Camelot cannot help.<em> Merlin let those words replay in his mind as he went over the audience his mother had just had with the king. When Merlin had heard the reason for his mother being in Camelot, he had been extremely angry. His village, and more specifically, his mother, was in danger. Their own king had denied them help, refusing to take responsibility for what was going on. Now, King Uther, his mother's last real chance of hope, had also denied them help, and all because of some accord that had been struck with the two kingdoms.

Merlin sighed to himself. He knew what he needed to do. He would have to go back to Ealdor with his mother. His magic was the only thing that could possibly help his village now. In his mind Merlin knew that if he left Camelot now, he wouldn't be returning. The thought filled him with great sadness. He would miss Gaius, Gwen, the Lady Morgana, and even Arthur. Merlin knew it was the right decision though. His mother's safety came first, no matter what.


	14. Snowflakes

**This was inspired by the fact it snowed for the first time this winter where I live. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

Hunith stepped outside of her home one evening. She watched as millions of tiny snowflakes came floating down from the sky. The ground was already covered in a layer of the white snow. For Hunith, each snowflake represented a moment of her life, and as the snow continued to fall, she allowed herself to remember some of those moments.

In her mind, she saw her son waking up and a look of joy spreading over his face as he realized it was snowing. She remembered watching Will and Merlin as they ran around, throwing snowballs and creating chaos all around them. She remembered Merlin pleading with her to come out and play with him.

But with these happy memories came some sad ones. She remembered struggling to keep her son warm on the cold winter nights. She remembered struggling to provide warm clothing for her son. She remembered coming in to see her son sitting as close as he could to fire, trying to keep warm.

However, he never complained about the cold. Merlin would always do his best to try and hide from her that he was freezing. Whenever she would ask, he would just smile and reassure her that everything was fine. Hunith loved him for that.


	15. Prayer

When Merlin woke up that morning, he went to his window and looked outside. To his surprise, everything that he could see was completely covered in a thick layer of snow. He couldn't help but allow a big smile to spread across his face. For as long as he could remember, snow had always been his favorite part of winter.

His smile grew even bigger as he recalled the many adventures him and Will had. The two had gotten into plenty of trouble as they launched snowballs at each other and, occasionally, other people as they had passed by. The two had caused more chaos than any of the other children combined during the winter months. There were even times that Merlin had been able to convince his mother to come outside and play with him.

A realization hit Merlin as he stared out his window. With winter came the coldest months of the year. He began wondering about how his mother was coping. In the past, his mother had always struggled to keep the two of them warm. Their house hadn't been the best and was very hard to keep warm. They hadn't been able to afford the warmest clothing, either. As Merlin stared out his window, he found himself saying a small prayer for his mother. _Please keep my mother warm and safe this winter._


	16. Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin had always been curious about his father. He had asked his mother about the man a couple of times, but the conversations had never really gone anywhere. Eventually, Merlin had just learned to stop asking his mother for any information.<p>

He couldn't help but think about the mysterious man that was his father. He wanted to know what it was like to have one in his life. He wanted to be able to talk about the man with his friends. He wanted to boast about the great deeds the man had accomplished during his lifetime.

There were times that Merlin would see his reflection and he would stop and think. Did he resemble his father in any way? Did they share the same eye color? Did they have the same ears? Did they enjoy doing the same things?

Above all, Merlin wanted to know one thing. Would his father be proud of the man he had become?

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection. -Sigmund Freud<strong>


	17. Husband

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>There were days that Hunith couldn't help but weep for the man she loved. She hadn't seen Balinor in years, but she still remembered everything about him. She remembered what he looked like. She remembered the sound of his voice. She remembered his distinct smell. She remembered the looks that they used to share with each other. She remembered the sound of his laughter echoing throughout their humble home.<p>

She regretted not being able to share the joy of their son with him. She regretted not being able to talk with Merlin about his father. Merlin had asked her many times about Balinor, but she had refused to answer him. The memories that would be brought up were too painful for her to handle. Hunith knew that if Balinor could see their son, he would be incredibly proud.

Hunith managed to move on as much as she could. She cherished the precious memories of her and Balinor's short life together. She was thankful everyday of her life that Balinor had given her a son to remember him by.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Letting go does not mean giving up but accepting that there are things that cannot be." – Author Unknown<strong>


	18. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat down at the table for supper one night. His day had been long and tiring. Once again, he had been forced to save the prince's life without receiving any credit. He set his head down on the table, feeling slightly depressed. As he lay there, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and saw Gaius standing there with a plate of food. Merlin accepted the plate of food and began to eat. Gaius sat down across from him. It wasn't long before Gaius had him talking about his day. There was something about Gaius that made someone want to share everything with the man.<p>

As Merlin lay in his bed that night, he let his thoughts focus on Gaius. Eventually, he came to a realization. Gaius was a man that Merlin looked up to and was comfortable with. He could always go to him when he needed advice or he just needed someone to listen to his problems. Merlin didn't know when it had happened, but he had started to think of Gaius as a father like figure. That thought made Merlin smile as he finally drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons ." -Johann Schiller<strong>


	19. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Hunith arrived in Camelot late in the afternoon. She had left Ealdor a couple days ago upon receiving Gaius' request. Walking through the streets of Camelot, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Her reason for being here this time was much better than her last visit. There was no one threatening the safety of her village and there were no lives at risk.<p>

She made her way through the castle quickly. Soon, she was standing outside of Gaius' chambers. Pushing the door open, she walked in and looked around. As far as she could tell, there was no one inside.

She settled herself on a bench next to Gaius' work table to wait. Hunith could not wait to see the look on her son's face as he walked through the door. She couldn't offer much, but she hoped that her surprise visit would be as good a birthday present as any other gift.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought.<strong>


	20. Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Merlin slowly walked down the corridor, tired from his long day of working. As he walked, he thought over the events of the day. He had woken up in a bittersweet mood. Part of him was happy about turning another year older. Another part of him was slightly depressed because this was his first birthday not spent with his mother. At breakfast, he had eaten alone because Gaius had gone out early. The rest of his day was spent running around after Arthur, making sure that all of the prince's needs had been taken care of. Because of these events, Merlin had spent the entire day feeling somewhat lonely, wishing that he had someone to share his special day with.<p>

Once he reached the door to Gaius' chambers, he lightly pushed on the door. When he saw who was inside, he stood still and let his mouth drop open. There, sitting at the worktable, was the one person Merlin had wanted to see all day long.

Running forward, Merlin threw his arms around his mother and gave her a big hug. He couldn't help but allow a gigantic smile to spread across his face. His mother whispered into his ear, "Happy birthday, Son." Having his mother there was the best gift Merlin could possible ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to attend a pep assembly during school today. What fun...<strong>

**On the bright side, I have a math club meeting after school and Episode 3 of Season 4 comes on tonight!**


	21. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin found himself once again looking out the window of his small bedroom. He had found that he enjoyed sitting there, looking out over Camelot and seeing what was going on around him. It was here that he was able to sit and think about what was going on around him. Today Merlin found himself thinking about the people he had left behind in Ealdor and the people he had met in Camelot.<p>

There hadn't been too many people in Ealdor that Merlin was close with, but there were a few. First and foremost was his mother. He missed her dearly, but he had finally come to terms with their separation. He couldn't help the sadness brought on by the thoughts of his oldest friend. Will had been the first person other than his mother to know about his magic. The fact that he was now dead was still hard for Merlin to beleive.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Gwen. She had been the first person to befriend him, going out of her way to be nice to him. The two had developed a close friendship since his arrival, and he was happy about that. Next, he thought of Lancelot. The man had only been in his life a short time, but Merlin also felt a bond of friendship with the man. He hoped that one day he would see the man again. Thoughts of Gaius entered his mind. The man always had time for Merlin. He was always there for him, acting as a father and a guide. Then there was Arthur. The two would never admit it openly, but they both shared a unique friendship, one brought about by destiny itself. Merlin relaxed, knowing he was surrounded by people who cared for him.


	22. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Whenever she walked into her home, Hunith would smile. She was proud of her house. Sure, it was small and only contained one room. The few furniture items she owned were old and worn, some of them in need of repairs. Her dishes were not the best, but they served their purpose. The roof of the house sometimes leaked, but that was a problem she could deal with. It wasn't large, but it only had to house two people.<p>

She didn't need a large home like the nobles owned. She didn't need a castle like the kings lived in. Her house might not be perfect, but the point was that she owned it. She had a house that would provide shelter for her and her son, and that was all she cared about.


	23. Scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Ever since coming to Camelot, Merlin had been questioned about his scarf. People wanted to know why he chose to wear it and why he chose to wear it all the time. Whenever people asked, Merlin would just shrug his shoulders and never really answer the questions. He didn't feel like explaining the scarf's significance to people he wasn't very close to.<p>

He had been wearing his scarf as far back as he could remember. His mother had given him his first scarf, telling him that his father had always worn a scarf around his neck. Merlin chose to wear a scarf because it offered a small connection to the father he had never known. It did not matter to him that most people thought that the scarf looked ridiculous. All that mattered was that Merlin felt closer to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are reading my story Chasing the Creature, the next chapter will be up no later than Friday.<strong>


	24. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Hunith remembered the day she gave Merlin his first scarf. He had been very young, but she wanted to give him a small connection to his father.<p>

She had set him down after supper one night. As Merlin sat in his chair, she brought out a piece of material. His face had shown a look of confusion, but he accepted it when she handed the material to him.

Hunith didn't like talking about Balinor. The memories were painful for her to recall. However, she felt that she should share with Merlin at least one small thing about his father. She told Merlin about his father's habit of wearing a scarf around his neck every day. As she talked, Merlin listened closely, soaking up the random bit of information she had chosen to share with him.

When she was done talking, she took the material from Merlin and tied it around his neck. Whenever she saw her son wearing the scarf, she couldn't help but feel happy.


	25. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin was no stranger to danger. Ealdor had its own dangers that he had had to deal with while growing up. Food shortages were the biggest dangers. Starvation was not something that was uncommon. Winters brought the danger of freezing to death. However, Merlin had never given much thought to these things before. They were just simple facts of life that he had grown up with.<p>

When he moved to Camelot, he was faced with a whole new kind of danger. Camelot was constantly being attacked by some form of creature or vengeful person. Going out into the forest was dangerous because of the bandits that lurked within. However, those were not the most dangerous things he faced.

Uther's hatred of magic was the biggest danger. His hatred meant that what made up Merlin's being, his magic, could cost him his life if it was ever discovered. This one danger, more than all the other dangers combined, scared him more than anything.


	26. Difficult

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>When Hunith first gave birth to Merlin, her life was quite difficult. It was not so much that she had to raise Merlin all by herself. It was the way people looked at her and the way they treated her. The other women in her village would whisper quietly as she walked by. They would stare at her and her son. Some of the older women would give her disapproving looks.<p>

She did her best to ignore them and not let their actions bother her. After all, none of them knew anything about what she had gone through. None of them knew that the love of her life had been forced to flee in order to stay alive.

Hunith knew that she was loved Balinor. She knew that the only reason he had fled was to protect not only him, but to protect her as well. She was able to ignore what the others did as long as she reminded herself of Balinor's love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about <strong>**not updating this yesterday. I was having computer problems.**


	27. Differences

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. My excuse is not very good. I got caught up in finishing the last Eragon book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin had not had an easy life growing up. He was treated differently by those around him. In Ealdor, he had constantly been teased by most of the other children because of the way he looked and the way he acted. They made fun of him for not having a father by calling him names and refusing to play with him. Luckily, his mother had been there to provide him with comfort and kind words.<p>

Living in Camelot, Merlin was still treated differently. Many of the people in Camelot saw him as a bit odd. The difference between Ealdor and Camelot was that Merlin had managed to make friends with a wide variety of people. He had Gaius who was not only a friend, but a father figure. He had befriended many of his fellow servants, most notably Gwen. Finally, there was Arthur, the Crown Prince of Camelot.

He was often overwhelmed by the amount of friends he had made in Camelot. The sense of companionship and camaraderie that he had was wonderful. It made being in Camelot meaningful.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	28. Never Considered

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin had always considered his mother to be invincible. In his mind, nothing could harm her. When everyone else came down with some sort of sickness, she would remain perfectly healthy. A lack of food, warmth, and sleep never seemed to cause her any harm. That's why he never considered the thought of his mother dying. That's why he didn't think she could possibly be the price paid in order for Arthur to live.<p>

Seeing his mother lying on the floor of Gaius' chambers was one of the hardest things Merlin had ever faced. His mother was sick, covered in painful looking things, and barely alive. The woman who had survived so much during her time was finally about to die because of one reason. Merlin's decisions had caused his mother's situation. He knew in his heart that he would do everything in his power to fix the problem. His mother could not die.


	29. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin lay in his bed feeling absolutely horrible. He was sweating, his throat ached, his nose was stuffed up, and he had a headache. Just last night he had been feeling fine, but that had all changed when he had woken up that morning.<p>

He was currently lying in his bed, trying to rest so that he would feel better. However, it was not working. Merlin wished more than anything that his mother was with him. His mother had always known how to make him feel better no matter how sick he was. He missed her comforting words. He missed the soup she always made when he was not feeling well. He missed her sitting next to him throughout the day so that he would have some company.

Gaius did his best to make him feel better, but there were some things that only a mother could accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate getting colds. They're very annoying.<strong>


	30. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>Hunith sat by her son, watching as he slept. Numerous thoughts filled her head regarding her son's life. As she watched him, she thought about how her little boy was the delight of her life. He brought her joy and happiness each and every day of her life.<p>

Watching him sleep, she wondered what type of dreams her son had. Were they good? Were they bad? Did he dream of his future or his past? Did he dream of a better life for himself? She just hoped that the dreams were pleasant.

She thought about all of the struggles her son would have to face. Merlin had already faced more problems in his short life than most people did in a lifetime. She hoped that one day he could live a life that was problem free.

What joys would life bring her son? She wanted Merlin to have an enjoyable life. She wanted him to have friends. She wanted him to find true love. She wanted him to live a life that was meaningful.

She knew that Merlin's life would continue to be filled with struggles and tears. That did not stop her from praying that things would be different. She knew that Merlin had the potential to be a great man.

As his mother, she would do her best to make sure that he became the man he was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based off of a quote I found. "My Son, watching you grow has been the delight of my life. I look at you and wonder what dreams you will dream, what mountains you will climb, what joys you will have. I know there will be tears and struggles as well, but my prayer is that you will grow into the man you are meant to be." –Author Unknown<strong>


	31. Two Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>It was no easy task to describe his mother to someone. His mother had two different sides. The first side showed that she was a loving woman that could always be counted on. No matter what happened, she was always there to offer her support and advice. She was always waiting with a hug and a kiss.<p>

The other side was that of a scolding woman. His mother had never been afraid of scolding him when he did something wrong. He had often gotten in trouble as a young child. More often than not it had been because of his causal use of magic around the house. Her scolding helped him realize that his magic was not something to be taken lightly.

The loving side and the scolding side both showed that his mother loved him deeply. Merlin loved both sides of his mother equally.

* * *

><p><strong>"Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love all the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together." -Pearl S. Buck<strong>


	32. Good Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin's mother had taught him that the secret to a good life lay in three simple words: learning, earning, and yearning. He did his best to incorporate these things into his life.<p>

Each day was a learning process. He was constantly learning how to control his magic better. He was constantly learning new things about healing from Gaius. He was constantly learning how to be a better friend.

From the things he learned, he earned a certain level of mastery over his magic. He earned new knowledge from Gaius, something that always came in handy. By learning how to be a better friend, he earned the other peoples trust and companionship.

Even though he earned all these things, he could not help but yearn for something more. He yearned for a world that accepted magic. He yearned for the ability to heal as well as Gaius. He yearned to be able to tell his friends about who he truly was.

By incorporating these into his life, Merlin felt that he lived as good a life as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I took the AMC today and my brain now hurts. It was not fun.<strong>

**"There are three ingredients in the good life: learning, earning and yearning." -Christopher Morley **


	33. Embrace

**I was listening to songs from **_**Quest for Camelot **_**when I heard the words "I embrace what others fear." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p>Hunith knew from the moment Merlin was born that he would be different. As her son grew older, her suspicions were proven true. She noticed that Merlin embraced what others feared. He never let the fact that he had magic affect his life.<p>

Others would have shunned the talent. They would have ignored the magic coursing through their body. They would have been more concerned about protecting their lives.

Instead of fearing his natural gifts, he practiced them and developed his talents. He learned as much about them as he could. He learned to control the uncontrollable. He learned to make the impossible happen.

Hunith was proud of her son for the way he viewed his magic.

* * *

><p><strong>For the people who are reading Chasing the Creature, I probably won't be updating today (sorry). On the bright side, another Merlin episode is coming on tonight!<strong>


	34. Reacting

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>Merlin's mother had taught him from a very young age to always remain pleasant to the people around him. He tried to. Truly he did. Sometimes, though, he found it almost impossible to do so. That's why he found himself lunging at Cedric.<p>

The man had been driving him crazy ever since he had shown up. Merlin had tried his best to put up with the man, but it was impossible. The man was up to something, something that almost certainly concerned Arthur.

His mother might have taught him to act civil towards others, but she had also taught him another lesson. You couldn't just stand by idly when you know that someone's life might be in danger. You have to do something about it.


	35. Less Information

**I haven't been updating as often here lately, and for that I am sorry. Part of the reason is because my homework load has increased significantly in the past couple of weeks. My other excuse is rather pathetic. I've been reading other fanfiction, therefore not writing my own stories. I've also been reading **_**A Clash of Kings**_**, which is an amazing book!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p>Hunith sighed to herself as she laid the letter down on the table. She liked receiving letters from her son. She liked reading about the events going on in Camelot, but sometimes she wished that Merlin would leave out some of the information.<p>

Here recently, his letters had all been filled with the descriptions of the magical attacks occurring in Camelot. His most recent letter was about an assassin that had been sent by King Odin to kill the prince.

Of course, Merlin had allowed himself to be swept up into all of the trouble. She expected nothing less, though. She knew that as long as Merlin lived, he would do everything in his power to prevent something happening to Prince Arthur. She just wished he would look after himself a little better.

She knew that Merlin would gladly sacrifice himself. Hunith just wished her boy would understand that his life was important too. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her son.


	36. Good?  Evil?

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

><p>As a child, Merlin struggled with having magic. Everyone around him, except Will and his mother, thought that magic made him an evil person. He grew up hearing tales of the horrifying things people with magic had done. The stories made him question himself. Was he good? Was he evil? Was he being corrupted by his magic?<p>

When he became overwhelmed by those thoughts, he had gone to his mother. She had told him that people aren't born good or bad. Having magic did not necessarily make him evil. It all depended on what he chose to do with it.

From that moment on, Merlin did his best to only use his magic for good. He wanted to prove to everyone that it was the choices people made that determined what type of person they were, not whether or not they had magic.

* * *

><p><strong>"People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but its the way you live your life that matters." -Cassandra Clare, <em>City of Glass<em>**


	37. Character

**I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry about that. Gah, I have an AP Bio test tomorrow first thing in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>There were times when Merlin was truly grateful for being brought up in a poor farming village. By being in Camelot, he was constantly surrounded by people of noble birth, people who were self-absorbed and spoiled. These people had everything handed to them.<p>

In Ealdor, Merlin had been taught the value of working for what you wanted. Nothing in life was free; it had to be worked for. In Ealdor, being self-absorbed was not an option. You had to think about everyone around you. In Ealdor, there was very little to spoil a person with.

There were definite advantages to growing up with everything that you could possible need. However, being forced to work for what he needed had molded Merlin's character.


	38. Make Him Happy

**It has been a while. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin.**_

* * *

><p>Like any mother, Hunith wanted her son to meet a nice girl. She wanted her son to find someone that made him happy. She wanted her son to find someone that would accept him for who he was.<p>

She considered her son to be a remarkable person. She considered her son to be someone who was special and had amazing talents. Merlin had been given a gift, and she hoped that one day he would find someone who saw his true potential.

Merlin had a lot to offer a girl. He was kind, caring, and understanding. He just had to find that right person.


	39. Aching with Grief

**I finally got around to updating this again! Yay! Anyw**ay**, it is now 1:24 AM and I should be sleeping. Instead, I've been updating some of my stories. Sleep isn't that important anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>Merlin had always wanted to make his mother happy. That desire extended to finding a girl that his mother would approve of as well.<p>

When he met Freya, he had been so happy. He had finally found someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She had been beautiful. She had understood him. She had been someone that he had felt comfortable sharing his magic with.

His mother would have loved her. He knew that they would have enjoyed meeting and getting to know each other. But they would never have the chance to do so.

That simple fact that the two women he loved most in his life were never going to meet made him ache with grief.


End file.
